


Věci, které na vojnu nepatří

by Naerikil



Category: Copak je to za vojáka...
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, first (and last?) kiss
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Kapitán Tůma ví, co je správné. A on bude dělat to, co se správné. I když to není vždy to, co by chtěl.
Relationships: kapitán Tůma/Milan Kouba
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Věci, které na vojnu nepatří

Nebylo to tak dávno, co Karel Tůma povýšil na kapitána a už teď si pohrával s myšlenkou, že by do třiceti ještě rád o jednu hodnost stoupl. Vyloučené to nebylo, byl to koneckonců dobrý voják. Co dobrý, skvělý. Měl všechny kvality, které voják z povolání musel splňovat. Dokázal plnit rozkazy, byl přesný a pečlivý a jeho sebekázeň, když by měl použít slova kolegů, byla obdivuhodná.  
Jenže nebyla dokonalá, ani zdaleka nebyla dokonalá a posledního půlroku si to silně uvědomoval každý den.  
Že s ním něco není v pořádku zpozoroval už někdy ve svých třinácti, kdy jeho kamarádi začali řešit holky a jeho zas spíš začali zajímat ti kamarádi. Nikdy ho to ale moc netrápilo, jeho snem vždycky bylo stát se vojákem a na vojnu vztahy moc nepatří. Ne že by žádné neměl, byl docela pěkný a uniforma byla velké lákadlo, takže pár holek ulovil, užil si s nimi a to mu tak nějak stačilo. Netoužil po tom mít v životě nějakého partnera, nepotřeboval to. Vystačil si sám.  
V kasárnách se to hemžilo pěknými chlapy, a aby byl zcela upřímný, ne vždy večer ve sprše uhlídal myšlenky. Netěšilo ho to, ale dokázal s tím žít. Dokud se to omezovalo jen na vybití touhy, která se v něm čas od času nasbírala, moc to neřešil.  
Jenže asi před třemi měsíci na sobě začal pozorovat cosi jiného. Nevěděl, kdy se to objevilo, nevěděl ani proč. Jednoho dne to tam prostě bylo.  
Kouba mu nikdy nebyl lhostejný, byl to voják se skvělým potenciálem, takže se o něj logicky zajímal. Ale čistě z pracovního hlediska. Jenže jednoho dne se ráno vzbudil a jako první mu na mysl přišel svobodník Kouba. A hned na to to, že se strašně těší, až ho dneska zase uvidí. Okamžitě mu bylo jasné, co se stalo. Vlezl tehdy pod ledovou sprchu v naději, že ty pitomé myšlenky ze sebe smyje, ale nic. Nedostal ho z hlavy, a když ho v kasárnách zahlédl, rozbušilo se mu srdce. Nějakou dobu si dával naděje, že to je prostě nějaké pitomé pobláznění, které odejde stejně nečekaně, jako přišlo, ale před týdnem si poprvé pro sebe přiznal, že se prostě zabouchl. Po uši. Naprosto bláznivě. Jak nějaká ztřeštěná ženská.  
Snažil se proti tomu bojovat, vyhýbat se mu, zaměstnávat se, aby na něj nemyslel. A dařilo se mu to. Pochopitelně, přece jen jeho sebekázeň byla dokonalá, ne? Ale když byl někde s ním, cítil, jak nad ním ty otravné a nechtěné city vítězí. V duchu na sebe křičel, že se nesmí dívat jeho směrem, ale donutit se poslechnout nedokázal. Stejně tak se nedokázal na něj neptat, na to, jak mu to šlo. Vždycky ještě přihodil něco o tom, jak je schopný a jaká ho čeká budoucnost, aby zakryl pravý důvod svého zájmu. A stejně tak se teď nedokázal přinutit pitomě neculit, když si četl hlášení, kde Koubu vychvalovali do nebes. Taková chvála se jen tak nějakému vojáku nedostane a on se, i když věděl, že něco takového by vůbec nemusel dělat, rozhodl mu to osobně sdělit.  
„Kouba!“ křikl, když prudkým pohybem otvíral dveře pokoje, kde jeho rota přebývala. Věděl, že tam bude Kouba sám, na posledním cvičení si udělal něco s kotníkem a dneska měl ještě odpočívat.  
Že bylo něco špatně dřív slyšel než viděl. Vysoký vyděšené vypísknutí mu do mozku došlo dřív než obraz mladé ženy v polorozeplé halence s Koubovou rukou pod ní. Pár vteřin mu trvalo, než mu došlo, co vlastně ten obraz znamená. A pak se jen slyšel, jak hlasem, ze kterého šlo poznat, kolik sebeovládání do něj dává, aby nekřičel, říká:  
„Slečna odejde tudy, kudy se sem dostala!“ řekl tónem, který by se spíš hodil k vypadněte. „A Kouba, vy ke mně do kanceláře!“  
„Ale… ale soudruhu kapitáne, to není tak…“  
„Bez řečí, Kouba!“ štěkl tak, že děvče nadskočilo.  
Při cestě do kanceláře se mu raději všichni klidili z cesty, takže předpokládal, že nevypadal úplně klidně.  
„Co to mělo znamenat?!“ cedil mezi zuby, když za nimi zapadly dveře. Ze všech sil se snažil, aby ho nešlo slyšet na chodbu. „Ženská v kasárnách? Vy jste se už vážně zbláznil, Kouba!“  
„Ale soudr…“  
„Mlčte! Minulý týden jste mi svatosvatě odpřisáhl, že ženské necháte na pokoji a budete se věnovat tomu, v čem jste dobrý! A dneska dotáhnete ženskou přímo do kasáren! Zatraceně uvědomujete si, že toho už není sranda?!“  
„Ale soudruhu kapitáne, ona tam v tom pokoji už byla!“ vyhrkl ze sebe dřív, než ho nadřízený zase stihl přerušit.  
„Jen tak sama od sebe, co? Aspoň tak blbě nekecejte.“  
„Přísahám! Byl jsem na záchodě, a když jsem se vrátil, seděla na posteli. Říkal jsem jí, že tu nesmí být a ať jde pryč, ale…“  
„A během toho vehementního vyhánění vám ruka jen tak sama od sebe doputovala na její… pod její košili, co?“  
„Sama si ji tam dala!“  
„A vy jste se nebránil,“ poznamenal kysele a očividně mu nevěřil ani nos mezi očima.  
„Ne. Teda ano. Soudruhu… musíte mi věřit! Opravdu jsem to myslel vážně, když jsem říkal, že ženské nechám na pokoji. Přísahám! Chci být dobrý voják a došlo mi, že to bude buď toto, nebo ony. Jenže ony mi pořád samy lezou do cesty!“  
„Samy… Samotka, Kouba.“ Povzdechl si a sedl si za stůl. „Do té doby, než se rozmyslím, jestli to budu hlásit dál. Běžte si zabalit pár věcí, do půlhodiny si pro vás přijdou. No co ještě okouníte?“ zvedl k němu unaveně oči. „Zmizte už.“  
„Já jsem ji sem opravdu nepřivedl…“ slyšel ještě ode dveří. Tiše a upřímně.  
A on mu to chtěl věřit. Strašně mu to chtěl věřit.

Zrovna se vší silou snažil přemýšlet nad tím, že zapomněl koupit vajíčka, aby z hlavy vyhnat myšlenku na to, že Kouba už je na samotce třetí den a on se stále nerozhodl, co s ním udělá dál, když v tom na protějším chodníku zahlédl cosi, co upoutalo jeho pozornost. Rychle přeběhl silnici a dohnal mladou slečnu, kterou nedávno poměrně rázně vyhodil z kasáren.  
„Hej, slečno! Promiňte, mohl bych se vás na něco zeptat?“  
Otočila se, nedůvěřivě se na něj podívala, ale počkala, až ji dojde.

Druhý den hned ráno zamířil k samotkám. Když vešel, Kouba okamžitě vystartoval do pozoru, ale on mu rukou dal pohov.  
„Sedněte,“ kývl na postel a sám se posadil vedle něj. Do bezpečné vzdálenosti, ale přece jen blíž, než kam by si sedl u jiných. „Ukázalo se, že jste to opravdu nebyl vy, kdo tu holku sem dostal.“  
„Tak vidíte, já jsem vám to říkal!“ řekl Kouba napůl nadšeně a napůl vyčítavě. „Ale kdo teda?“  
„Konkrétní jména vám říkat nebudu, ale budou potrestáni. Někdo si z vás chtěl vystřelit a propašoval sem svoji sestřenici. Takže z toho jste venku. Ale pořád to neomlouvá to, že jste tu slečnu hned nevykázal ven.“  
„Já se snažil! Přísahám. Ona mě začala svádět, ale já se nedal. Doopravdy. Chtěl jsem ji vyhodit, ale ona se nechtěla hnout a pak mi tam dala tu ruku a pak jste přišel vy. Ale já jsem s ní opravdu nic nechtěl mít… Opravdu! Dost jsem přemýšlel o tom, co jste mi říkal, a rozhodl jsem se, že raději budu dobrý voják, než mít na každém prstu dvě.“  
Stočil k němu pohled. „Tak to rád slyším,“ usmál se. „Opravdu rád, protože jsem si jistý, že vás čeká skvělá kariéra, pokud se rozhodnete v armádě zůstat.“ Zvedl se a udělal krok ke dveřím. „Můžete jít, mimochodem. A jako omluvu máte vycházku.“ Jeho radostné děkuju ho zahřálo u srdce. Víc, než by mělo. Mnohem, mnohem víc.

Čekal ho docela dlouhý den, ale měl docela dobrou motivaci ho přežít. Večer šel s kamarády do hospody, což bylo něco, co už opravdu hodně potřeboval. Trochu se napít, zapomenout na otravné papírování, na Vlastu, která ho prudila doma, na jednoho svobodníka, který mu nedával spát…  
Jenže když pak večer do hospody vešel, jako prvního si všiml zrovna Kouby, který u stolu seděl s nějakou partou kluků a něčemu se smál. Když ho zpozoroval, kývl mu na pozdrav.  
„Neudělejte tu žádný průser,“ prohodil, když kolem něj procházel.  
„Spolehněte se,“ ubezpečil ho Kouba, usmál se a napil se piva.  
Byl teplý červenec, takže když jeho kamarádi už museli jít domů, on si šel ještě posedět na zahrádku a jednu si zapálit. Měl tuto hospodu rád, často sem chodil, a tak věděl, že v zahradě, která k ní patřila, je vzadu pod vrbou taková stará, napůl rozpadlá lavička. Jenže dneska byla nezvykle obsazená.  
Když si všiml kým, bylo už moc pozdě na to, aby se otočil.  
„Oheň, soudruhu kapitáne?“ natáhl k němu Kouba ruku se zapalovačem, když si všiml jeho cigarety.  
Kývl, sedl si vedle něj a nechal si zapálit. Kluky z roty měl docela rád, a když se potakali někde v civilu, neměl problém si s nimi kamarádsky pokecat. V tomto případě by ale neměl, a věděl to. A přesto se nezvedl a neodešel.  
„Jsem rád, že jsem vás dneska viděl čistě v pánské společnosti,“ nadhodil, a i přes lehčí opilost si v hlavě opět zopakoval, že si nesmí dovolit zabíhat do témat, která jsou zakázaná.  
„No jo,“ zachechtal se Kouba a zjevně taky nebyl střízlivý. Pak mlčel, kouřil, a když dokouřil, típl cigaretu o lavičku a špaček odhodil před sebe. „Já je vlastně zas tak nemusíš. Ty ženské,“ začal tiše a tak nějak zvláštně. „Samy mi lezou do cesty a do postele, a když už je tam mám, tak proč bych odmítal. Ale… jak říkám, moc mě neberou.“  
Stočil k němu oči a zjistil, že se na něj Kouba dívá.  
„To není zrovna věc, kterou bystě měl jen tak roztrubovat.“  
„Já vím,“ odpověděl tiše a nespouštěl z něj oči. „Ale vy mě chápete.“  
Srdce mu poskočilo, ale alkohol mu dodával schopnost zachovat si aspoň trochu klid ve chvíli, kdy by normálně už začínal docela dost panikařit. „Jak to myslíte?“ zeptal se na něco, na co věděl, že by se ptát neměl.  
„Já jsem to poznal, soudruhu kapitáne,“ zaznělo tiše vedle něj. Blíž než ta předchozí slova. „Všechno jsem poznal,“ ještě blíž. Nebezpečně blízko. Lákavě blízko.  
„Není to dobrý nápad, uvědomujete si to, že jo?“ řekl, ale spíš to bylo pro něj. Aby si zopakoval, že to, co se teď nevyhnutelně stane, je špatně a bude toho litovat. Dotek na rameni ve vteřině zabil poslední zbyty racionálního uvažování, naklonil se k němu a na půli cesty se setkal s Koubavými rty. Všechno to bylo tak strašně špatně, ale tak moc nádherné. Polibek byl žhavý, nenasytný, toužebný, erotický a vůbec plný všeho, co v sobě několik měsíců dusil. A z jeho strany cítil úplně to samé a věděl, že až vystřízliví, bude ho to děsit. Bude přemýšlet, jak dlouho to Kouba věděl, jak to poznal, jak dlouho on sám… něco cítil? Ale teď nad tím přemýšlet nechtěl, teď ho mohl líbat a že se za to zítra bude proklínat, to vem čert. Zpozorněl až když si všiml, že polibek se změnil. Nebyl tak dravý a kousavý, jako spíš jemný, něžný, intimní, zamilovaný. A to bylo jako sůl do jeho láskou popraskaného srdce.  
„Dost,“ hlesl a odtáhl se. „Stačí.“ Zopakoval rázněji, když se Kouba pokusil přisunout. „Toto už zachází moc daleko.“  
„Soudruhu kapitáne, já…“  
Položil mu ruku na hruď, aby si ho od sebe nechal v bezpečné vzdálenosti. „Jsem váš nadřízený. To zaprvé. Zadruhé, tady toto… by nás oba mohlo stát hodně.“ Nechal dlaň trochu sklesnout v něčem, co by se dalo nazvat pohlazením. Potom se postavil. „Nic z toho tady se nestalo.“ Kopl do kamínku a v hlavě si pro sebe ta slova několikrát zopakoval. „Zítra buďte do oběda v kasárnách. A v použitelném stavu.“  
A aniž by se ohlédl, odešel.


End file.
